Execution Time Chapter 1
by MiaMianGirl
Summary: Kyoya Tategami is about to be executed by Doji.Hikaru is worried about his safety and their son Takashi Tategami think this whole thing is a party and is goofing around.But what happens when Takashi comes and saves his father and makes his extended family happy.(I hope you enjoy and if you did not like it then review it but please in a nice way so I can figure out what is wrong!)
1. Chapter 1

_**This story's plot and everything that happens was made by of the characters are also ,Silver Otori,Emily Otori,Selena Otori,Rika Amano,Takashi Tategami,and many more are also my the characters from beyblade are not I have added characters as the children of the this is my first story so please review and tell me what you think.**_

Kyoya Tategami was walking out of the building when he saw a glimpse of black._What the heck!" _thought Kyoya as he suddenly got grabbed."Oh this will be a dream come true,"said a familiar voice."DOJI"shouted the legendary blader of spring as he was put into a van."What are you doing you rat?"asked Kyoya looking at Doji."Just don't waste your last few breaths is all I will say."he replied as he slammed the door."Once Kyoya is gone, Gingka will not have any help and They will both be gone from this world forever!"he said revealing his plan.

Tategami Household

Mommy,where's Daddy?" asked five year old Takashi Tategami(His real name is Takanashi Tategami)looking at his worried mother. Hikaru Hasama looked at him and assured him that his father was okay though it wasn't true."Takashi go to sleep now"she said as Hikaru went to the phone."I will be talking to your uncle Gingka."Hello big bro, you heard of Kyoya?she asked on the phone."Well that was what I was about to ask you cause me and him were supposed to have a battle but he never showed there any problems in the house Karu?"Gingka said."No but I guess I will ask Tsubasa if he has seen Kyoya okay ?Bye"said Hikaru"Bye oh, and Hikaru remember as your older brother I will always be by your side and okay?"said Gingka true from his heart."Okay"was her reply as she hung was in the hallway listening when Hikaru caught him."Oh Takashi I thought that you went to sleep Honey!"she said disappointed."But Mommy can I watch tv for awhile,please?"asked Takashi using his cute puppy face."Oh alright."While they were watching Tom and Jerry(That was just the show that came to my mind)when Doji suddenly appeared on the screen"Fellow citizens I would like to give some exciting news you can see the execution of the legendary blader of spring Kyoya Tategami at the Square Time tomorrow at 9:30,and be ready especially the Tategami,Amano,and Otori families."he announced as the screen went back to the was happy that his father was on tv and thought an execution was a party.(I know that was stupid but hey what do you think a five year old would think)"T-takashi p-please go to your bed."quivered Hikaru as she put him to bed"Good night Honey"she said and Takashi said"Good night Mommy1"he she walked out she started talking to:Tsubasa,Gingka,Madoka,MiaMian,Kenta,Yu,Sala,Kyla,Benkei,and thought about making a plan to rescue Kyoya but it was almost impossible to find where Doji was imprisoning him. Madoka the genius could not hack into the system.

Well that was the first chapter! I hope you like it and please review. Thank you

_Aminata7426 and Whisker01_


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight streamed through Hikaru's window and she woke up so she could get ready when the doorbell rang._Who could be here this early in the morning_ she thought as she went to the was peaking from his bedroom door."Takashi get out of the room and go to the bathroom to get ready,you silly little boy"she said as she she opened the door there was a big surprise."Are you going to let us in or what?!"joked Gingka Hagane as he walked right in with the following people behind him:Madoka,Anashi,Tsubasa,MiaMian,Selena,Silver,Matthew,Maleah,Leone,Leonard,and Leon."Exta-cution,Exta-cution,YEAH"shouted Takashi,Anashy,Silver,and Leon."No guys an execution is not something to joke about."said was a 15 year old girl with wavy long teal hair and purple looked like a copy of her mom and her aunt Mei-Mei Wong.¨Nooo exta-cution is a party so this is going to be fun.̈said Silver."I think that we should head over to town we can think about a plan."thought Madoka,"Yes,I agree but let's eat first,I'm hungry!"said Gingka as he sat down at the dinner table."Me too on Mommy what are you waiting let go!"said Anashy grabbing her mother's sat down except was on the phone talking to Dashan Wong. "Well, no.I have Benkei and the two cousins(Kenta and Yu) working on that."he replied. "Okay I will talk with my other siblings and tell them to be on the lookout."said Dashan."Hey Honey,tell big bro I want him and the rest of the idiots there or I will never forgive them."threatened MiaMian."You heard that right? Well I got to go"said Tsubasa as he ended the everyone was seated,Hikaru then served breakfast."Well what are we waiting 's dig in"said Gingka as he stuffed bacon and eggs into his mouth.

Thirty minutes later…

Everyone was ready and got into their five minutes they arrived at town were hundreds of people there and they all had worried looks on their was a stage set up in the was standing there with many muscular men who posed as was also there and was tied up and there was an ax hovering right over was shirtless and you could see his Hikaru saw him she was ready to break down but remembered that Takashi was there._I have to be strong for Takashi.I can't let him see me break down like that._she thought as she put Takashi on her side of her was right by her side and had Anashi with her since she thought that Gingka would be too distracted to watch was nearby talking to her siblings:Dashan,Chao,Chiyun and her twin sister Mei-Mei."This is crazy.I should hit Doji with my cymbals,that would do him some good in learning his manners."shouted a furious Mei looked around and thought that they would just have to wait." Welcome everybody,I want to thank you for coming to see this event."said Doji as he got everyone's looked at Doji and saw that there was an ax on top of his father's got the green head angry."Mommy this guy is a baddy!"he shouted pointing at Doji."I know please quiet down."was her was literally about to break legs were starting to get saw this and said "Let me hold Takashi" cause Gingka was now holding Doji was lowering the ax,just as Hikaru was giving Takashi to his saw this as a jumped down and ran up the stage!"TAKASHI!"shouted his mother as her face went up in and Silver also saw that and ran away also was right ran up to the stage and took his father's shoes and then looked at Doji and his father taught him how to throw correctly he hit him directly in the !While that was happening Silver and the other two were cutting the ties(Don't ask)with a Kyoya got free,he took the rope on the side and tied him of the time this was all happening Tsubasa was on the phone talking to the Kyoya tied him up security came and arrested whole entire time Hikaru had fainted and when she woke up her first concern was walked up to the stage and Takashi ran up to her."Mommy you okay!"he shouted walked up to his wife and son and when Hikaru saw him her eyes got teary and she jumped on him shouting "KYOYA!"Kyoya hugged his family and then they heard a voice say"Move out of the way people!"Madoka and Tsubasa ran up to their then three people came on stage and looked at Takashi and said"Good job Takashi."said Rika Amano."RIKAAAAAA!"shrieked was Madoka's little was in the army and wore the had short red hair and blue eyes like her Otori and Kyroto Tategami were right behind had long silver hair like her brother and yellow eyes. Kyroto was like his brother."Well we are all here and let's celebrate our victory at the Otori mansion"suggested Gingka."Well what are we waiting for" said Yu and Kenta as them and their families came up to as they said that a limo came and transported them to the rest of the night they were partying and having fun just like a family would.

**Well that is the end so please tell me what you please give me your review and so i can see if it needs changes.**


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry if you could not have read the story correctly, I had some problems so please forgive you!

Aminata7426


End file.
